Black Vritra
by Kyousuke9029
Summary: Black Vritra seemed to have a crush for Mononobe Yuu. (For fun only, hope you like this short story.) [Of course I don't own Unlimited Fafnir.]


**Black Vritra  
**

 _A/N: I don't know how to write a sentence using thou, thine, thy, saith, shalt, etc so I'll just use normal dialogue, thank you for your attention!_

"How long are you planning to restrain me like this?"

"Forever! Tia will not let you free because you will harm us again!"

Black Vritra's restrained by Tia who became Green Yggdrasil's core.  
Due to wanting all the 'D's mate with the 2nd generation, Kraken Zwei, she poisoned Mitsuki and made her sleep.

Good thing that Kraken Zwei can be stopped due to being marked by Mononobe Yuu and turned into the same kind of dragon like him.

"Restraining me like this won't do much, this is just a temporary body after all."

"But your core is temporary here, right?"

Yuu who's giving them a video call said to Vritra.  
Vritra who've been exposed can't say anything in return and pouted.  
Kili can't bear to see her mother's cuteness when she pout pinched her cheeks.

"Mother is so cuuuute~"

"D-Doun't puinch my cheeks!"

Vritra tried to struggle to get freed from her daughter's pinching.  
But it only made Kili even happier.

Yuu who's watching them smiled wryly.  
He's temporarily being put in a house arrest because he marked every single 'D's who go with him to fight Kraken Zwei, to avoid turning the other 'D's to dragon too Yuu's arrested until the situation turned better.

Iris and Kraken Zwei already turned into the same type of dragon like him.  
Even though Yuu felt sorry that those two must stay in Midgard forever since their power of 'D' will stay even until they're becoming an adult, Iris still managed to comfort him and said that she's fine with it as long as Yuu is with her.

Kraken Zwei or Shion Zwei Shinomiya, the name given by Haruka Shinomiya, her aunt.  
On the other hand don't mind where will she stay as long as she can have Jeanne and Yuu with her, so he can be at ease for now.

"Those two are always so close, like usual, right?"

"They're mother and daughter after all."

Yuu smiled at them after answering Lisa's question.  
The Vritra right now is pretty harmless, to the point that they can even let her alone at the house when they attend school.

Since Tia's vine disturbs her Dark Matter so that she can't generate any Dark Matter anymore.  
Yuu remembered that day-

"Are you planning to play with my body?"

His face turned red when he imagined the scene so he shook his head.  
Vritra who caught his red face smirked.

"Looks like you imagined something dirty, as an irregular you're very naughty."

"Yuu! Are you serious!? Who are you imagining about?!"

"Husband! How can you imagine something dirty in front of me!?"

"Mononobe Yuu! Explain yourself!"

Except for Vritra, there are currently only Lisa, Tia, and Kili inside the room.  
They're all mad because Yuu was caught red handed.  
But there's no way he can just tell them.

"Forget that! It's not important!"

"Of course it's important! Now tell me, Yuu! Are you imagining me!? If that so I don't mind to blow the wall and do it with you for real!"

"Tia doesn't understand what's Kili talking about but husband can't do that with Kili!"

"Mononobe Yuu! You're going to regret for being alive when you return to us!"

Yuu who can't bear it any longer cut the call off.  
The screen turned dark.

"Yuu!? Ah, he ran away."

"Husband's being unfaithful."

"I will give him a piece of my mind later."

Vritra who witnessed the scene smiled mischievously.

 **The next day.  
**  
The other members of the house are gone.  
They're studying at the academy.

Vritra was left alone and a guard is guarding her room.

As a dragon, she's already used to be alone.  
She already crushed many things as a dragon.

But, this is the first time that she felt so lonely.

Being with the girls who are very noisy is not too pleasant for her.  
But she did enjoyed her time with the irregular Mononobe Yuu.  
She find it fun to tease him.

She wished to meet him again.  
Hence, she knocked the door using her feet.

"What is it, Vritra?"

"I want to meet the irregular. May I?"

"What for? You're a dragon, I can't simply let you see him."

"How insolent, despite I can't use my power due to this troublesome vine you still doubt me?"

"... Fine, but if you dare to do anything funny to Mononobe Yuu, you will be executed."

"Hmph, likewise."

After that, the guard lead her to where Yuu was arrested.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes what is it?"

"Mononobe Yuu, you got a visitor."

Vritra felt that her heartbeat is getting faster.  
She thought that it must be because she's tired.

"Who is it? I can't get in touch with a 'D' you know."

"Don't worry, since it's a dragon, Vritra want to talk to you."

"Vritra!?"

Yuu seemed to be really surprised and he opened the door.  
There he saw Vritra who's standing behind the guard.

"Get in, I will guard the door."

Vritra get inside and Yuu closed the door.  
She sat on the bed with her hands being restrained by the vines.

"What's up, Vritra? It's unlike you to visit me."

"I'm bored because nobody's at home, so I think I should come here, since I'm a dragon I don't have to worry anything."

Vritra said as she closed her eyes.  
Yuu smiled wryly as he sat beside her.

"So even you starting to like them, huh?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm just not used to the situation when they are not around, I still hate their noisiness, if I can I would shut their mouths with meteor."

"You're going to kill everyone like that."

Yuu smiled wryly.  
He did admit that the girls are pretty noisy.  
But he didn't hate them for that.  
That's their real selves after all.

"-Irregular, are you really fine staying at this place? Being caged like this, even I started to feel uneasy like this."

"It's not like I have a choice, I'm a dragon after all, I might dragonify the others if I'm set loose."

Vritra sighed as she looked at him with a weird look.

"Being a dragon means to dragonify the others, what are you holding back for, irregular?"

"It's because you think like that, that everyone are being wary of you. You should try to understand the others. You still remember the day when you forced Kili to mate with 'Hraesvelgr'? You should've give a little thought of her feelings, you can't just follow your instict like that."

"I don't understand what are you talking about."

Vritra faced the other side.  
Yuu noticed that her cheeks are red.  
Probably she's feeling embarrassed of her old self.

"But the you right now is far better, you're starting to accept humans even though you're a dragon. I'm happy for that."

"... Humans are weaklings, I don't need them."

Yuu smiled gently as he pat her head.  
Vritra who's being patted glared at him.

"Don't touch me so leisurely, irregular."

"You're too cute, so I can't help it."

Yuu smiled at her.  
Vritra felt that her heart just stopped for awhile.  
She wondered why is she having this kind of feeling.

-Is it because he is a dragon?  
She thought.  
But she will never get the answer.

"By the way, Vritra."

"What?"

"You're a dragon too, right? Why don't you get a mate?"

"... You're asking me, a female to mate a female 'D'? Totally ridiculous."

"Oh, I forgot about that, my bad."

"... Besides, all the 'D's can be called as my daughters, they inherited my power after all."

"Now that you said it, you're kind of right at that point."

Mononobe Yuu never expect that he will be able to have this kind of conversation with Vritra, she really is turning more and more human-like as days past.

"Not kind of, but it's totally- Huh?"

Vritra's shocked that Yuu suddenly hugged her.  
She's looking at Yuu's face in embarrassment.  
So even a dragon like Vritra can be embarrassed.

"What are you doing, irregular? Finally decided to play with my current body?"

"I don't know why too, I just suddenly felt the instict to do this, is it because we're both are dragons? It felt weird..."

Yuu didn't felt something like he wants to mate with Vritra, he just felt the urge to hug.  
But Vritra on the other hand is different, she suddenly felt the urge to mate due to being too close with a male dragon.

"If you really want to mate, I don't mind..."

"H-Hey, Vritra... What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I suddenly felt the urge... _'Tis will be my first time..._ "  
Yuu can't hear the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing! Are you going to mate or not!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"If you're not going to-!"

Vritra charged Yuu and forced him to lay on the bed.  
She sat on his stomach.

"V-Vritra! This isn't right!"

"... I don't even care what's right or wrong..."

Vritra lean forward.  
Yuu who can't move didn't have any choice but to give up.  
Just when their lips about to touch...

"MOTHER!"

Kili barge into the room.  
Following from behind are Lisa, Tia, Mitsuki, Iris, Jeanne, Shion, Ren and Ariella.  
Firill seemed to be absent.

"No wonder our dragon mark's color turn back to normal! So mother's making a move on Yuu!"

Kili was very annoyed since she really wanted to mate with Yuu.

"Tia can't believe husband will cheat with Vritra! Is Yggdrasil too disgusting for husband!?"

Tia started to tear up.

"Mononobe Yuu! So you finally made a move to a dragon!? After human now you targeted a dragon! I misjudged you!"

Lisa's really angry too.

"Nii-san, you're going to my room later."

For some reason Mitsuki is smiling, in a creepy way.

"Mo-Mononobe... To think you are... With Vritra-chan..."

Iris also is about to cry.

"Captain! Please stay human! Don't lose to the dragon's instict to mate!"

Jeanne for some reason still believed that Yuu can turn back to human.

"Papa iS cHeaTinG?"

Shion who still can't speak too well questioned him with an outrageous question.

"Onii-chan... Pervert..."

Ren's hiding behind Ariella.

"... Yuu, I think I need to give you a lecture after this."

Ariella's smiling as she cracked her knuckles.

Vritra on the other hand is pouting.  
And she said the words that will sent Yuu to hell for sure;

"What an annoying disturbance, just when the irregular finally agreed to mate with me..."

Before Yuu can say anything, the girls are already assaulting him.  
His scream can be heard even at the outside of the building.

 **Black Vritra End**


End file.
